


The Things We Never Lose

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: An AU of 2.10, Jenna is still shot by Wo Fat but survives; she feels guilty for the situation she placed Steve and the team in and is grieving Josh. Steve and Danny forgive her and try to help her move on and forgive herself.</p><p>Part of H50_Exchange originally posted <a href="http://h50-exchange.livejournal.com/24342.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Never Lose

Jenna had been really down since they'd returned from North Korea, which surprised no one, least of all Danny. He watched her sitting at her desk and staring into space, which she did quite a lot. His heart broke a little bit. He could see how much pain she was still suffering.

Both he and Steve had forgiven her for putting her faith in Wo Fat, in part because what had happened in Korea had brought Steve and Danny together, but also because Danny knew he'd have clung to any hope dangled in front of him if it had been Steve who'd been abducted for months, instead of Josh. Sure, he'd been angry when they'd first come back to the US, but Jenna was doing such a spectacular job of beating herself up that Danny just couldn't find it in his heart to hold what she'd done against her any longer. She'd lost the love of her life in a brutal fashion and there was no punishment greater than that.

It had been nearly six months and Jenna's physical wounds were healed. She'd completed her physical therapy and the scar on her forearm was still pink and shiny where she'd been shot. Danny imagined the scar on her belly was just the same, though of course he hadn't seen it.

Danny spent a whole day watching Jenna hunched over paperwork, which she made little progress on, and decided something had to be done. He tried to round up everyone for drinks, so it wasn't so obvious he was trying to get Jenna out of her funk, but ironically Jenna was the only one able to make it. Steve got called into a last minute meeting with the governor, Kono had plans with her old surfing buddies, Chin had a date with his wife. So, Danny found himself slumped over on the bar at Side Streets with Jenna doing lots and lots of Kamikaze shots.

She looked pale and emotionally brittle. He knew she was still in therapy, but she wasn't talking to any of them. She needed to open up to her friends—let them support her.

"So, how are you doing? Really." Danny spun his empty shot glass on the bar and signaled the bartender for another round.

"Really?" She sighed and let out a little bit of nervous laughter. "Not so hot. I keep expecting it to get better, but it just doesn't." Jenna slammed back the next shot and leaned her chin in her hands. Her hair hadn't been trimmed in months and was slightly shaggy around her face, making her look more pixie like than ever because the tops of her ears stuck up through her hair.

Danny nodded and ordered some ice water so they wouldn't be quite so miserable tomorrow, which at least was a Saturday.

"I just don't know how to shake this feeling that nothing in my life is ever going to be good again," Jenna said.

"I've been there," Danny said.

"What made it better?" Jenna looked at him, her eyes almost all pupil in the low light.

Danny spent a moment staring at one of the large televisions, but not really taking in any of the football game. "Time."

Jenna snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Also alcohol," Danny said. "And when that didn't work, getting my brains fucked out usually did the trick."

Jenna looked shocked for a moment and then began to laugh self-consciously. Danny laughed with her to hide his embarrassment. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. How many drinks had he had anyway?

With her face turned towards her collection of empty glasses on the bar she said quietly, "Are you offering?"

"Uh…"

"Don't freak. I was just kidding. Too bad I don't have anyone to er… bang." Jenna waived at the bartender for another round. This was their sixth and Danny hoped their last. Especially since Jenna started casting funny looks around the bar, like she was sizing up potential candidates to drag home and have her way with.

"He's kind of cute," Jenna said and pointed to a blond surfer dude drinking beer.

"No. You are not that drunk, Jenna Kaye. You're better than that chucklehead."

"OK, dad." Jenna slipped her phone out of her pocket and started texting, at least that's what Danny and his goofy thumbs thought she was doing. She snickered at her phone, which buzzed in her hands, and then started to laugh. Danny hadn't seen her laugh, or even really smile in months so he smiled in return.

"What?"

She slid her phone along the bar so he could see the texts.

Jenna: Mya Iu bortrow your bf tonight? Will ereturn unharmedd.

Steve: Sounds like I need to come get you two. Be there in ten.

"Oh, no. You did not." Danny shook his head.

"I did." Jenna broke into a fresh peal of giggles and Danny's heart turned over. He knew she still had a great deal of emotional healing to do. She had to forgive herself for what had happened with Wo Fat before she could accept that everyone else had already forgiven her. That was going to take time, but Danny was impatient.

"Let's dance," Jenna said.

"There's no dance floor here," Danny said. He wasn't opposed to getting down, but not in a sports bar with no music.

Feedback rent the air and they both turned to see a woman in a gold pantsuit announcing that they were starting Karaoke for the night. Jenna turned back to Danny, her mouth an OH of delight. Before he could protest she'd grabbed his hand and dragged him across the room to look at the book of songs.

"What should we sing?" Jenna flipped through the binder's laminated pages with eager fingers.

Maybe it was the alcohol and maybe it was just that Danny would have done anything to preserve Jenna's happy mood, but he just said, "Your choice."

"Oh!" Jenna found her song and slammed the binder closed before Danny could see what she'd picked. She wrote her choice down and handed it to the woman with a wicked grin.

They were up second and followed a very spirited, if not in key rendition of "Living on a Prayer", with which Danny hummed along.

Jenna yanked Danny onto the small stage and didn't let go of his hand. They each took a microphone and Danny gave Jenna's hand a little squeeze because he thought she looked suddenly nervous. Then the music started.

"Oh, dear God." Danny shook his head.

Jenna grinned and nodded along to the music.

"I'm going to get you for this," Danny said through his smile.

They both began to sing, "I made it through the wilderness/ Somehow I made it through/ Didn't know how lost I was/ Until I found you…"

Again maybe it was the alcohol, but Danny was having fun. He and Jenna had their arms around each other's waists and were bumping hips as they sang. Jenna's smile was so bright it seemed to be hovering at about a thousand watts.

Then three things happened at once. The chorus started. Danny noticed Steve had arrived and was watching them, smirking, no doubt because Danny always refused to do things like Karaoke. And Jenna twisted around and started shimmying suggestively up and down Danny's leg while belting out, "You made me feel shiny and new," in a light soprano.

Steve raised an eyebrow, but he looked amused. Mostly.

Danny muttered his way through the rest of the song, very, very distracted by Jenna's ministrations and gyrations. He'd certainly found Jenna attractive before, but not quite so potently and certainly not when he had a spotlight on his junk.

The song ended and the applause was pretty decent. Jenna and Danny bowed and left the stage. Jenna ran up to Steve and hugged him. He returned Jenna's bright, bright smile and said to Danny, "How much did you let her drink? She's a tiny person, you know."

"We had what? Six shots?" Danny said.

"Seven," Jenna said and pinched the end of her nose. "I can't feel the tip of my nose. That means I'm drunk."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Steve laughed.

"I have to um, powder my nose." Jenna walked a very uneven line towards the bathrooms.

"Hi," Steve said and squeezed Danny's hand.

"Hey," Danny replied. They weren't big into PDA, so a kiss would have to wait until they were home. He melted into Steve's side and they weren't fooling anyone, not that they were trying to.

"So, you and Jenna make a cute couple," Steve whispered in Danny's ear.

"Yeah, we do," Danny said, mostly to provoke Steve.

"If she's gonna borrow you, I get to watch."

Danny pulled his face back so he could see Steve's expression. He wasn't kidding, but Steve also had a very good poker face.

"What?" Jenna had returned and they both stared at her. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, you're good. Come on. Time to take you guys home." Steve herded them out to his truck. Jenna fell asleep on the way so they took her to their place and stashed her in the guest room with a big glass of water and some ibuprofen on the bedside table. Danny slipped her shoes off and tucked her in.

Once they were in their bedroom Steve sat down and Danny pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"What was that for?" Steve said.

"For coming to get us. And for being so hot." Danny grinned.

"You're drunk. You need to drink more water."

"Uh-huh." Danny flopped across the bed sideways and he must have passed out, because the next thing he knew, he woke up in his boxers lying the right way, under the covers. Steve must have put him to bed. Danny looked over at Steve's broad back and the steady rise and fall of his chest and resisted the urge to kiss Steve's shoulder blade, which would probably just wake him up. It had been a long week and Steve needed the rest. God knows he wouldn't sleep in.

Danny drifted off again, but not without hearing an echo of Steve's words, "Not unless I can watch."

**

Danny woke to a blinding headache. Sunlight streamed into the bedroom and pierced his skull like hot knives. There was a glass of water on his bedside table that Steve must have left for him, God bless him. Danny drank so quickly that drips of water escaped the glass and ran down his face and chin. Since he was alone, he dried his face on the edge of the blue top sheet on the bed and went in search of some ibuprofen. There was none in the medicine cabinet, but then he remembered they'd left the bottle with Jenna.

Danny went downstairs and knocked softly on the closed door of the guestroom, but there was no answer. He knocked again a little louder and heard a muffled groan in response. He cracked the door and peered in. The shades were drawn so it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low light. Jenna was lump under the covers.

Danny crept to her bedside and whispered her name. She mumbled something again, still clearly mostly asleep.

"I'm just going to get some ibuprofen and let you sleep, OK?" Danny said softly. He grabbed a few pills and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Steve was in the kitchen, seated at the island, reading something on his laptop, looking adorably scruffy.

"She still asleep?" Steve asked Danny while he was refilling his water glass.

Danny nodded, took his ibuprofen, and prayed his headache would be down to a dull roar soon.

"You want me to make you something? Some eggs?" Steve rubbed Danny's back affectionately.

"I'm going to start with some toast and coffee and see how that goes." Danny poured himself a mug from the coffee pot and added sugar and milk and took a tentative sip before putting bread the toaster. His stomach accepted the coffee without too much protest.

"You guys had a good time, huh?" Steve said without looking up from his computer screen.

"Yeah, it was good to see Jenna laughing and having fun. She's been so miserable since we got back and I get it. She lost the love of her life in a gruesome, gruesome fashion. She feels like she'll never be happy again. I've been there."

"Rachel." Steve looked up at Danny.

"Yeah." Danny sipped his coffee. "And Jenna has a lot more healing to do, but she needs to realize that she has a support system. She needs to know we're here for her. We're not going to let her drown. She needs to start forgiving herself.

"Do you remember when we first got back and she was convinced we must hate her? Do you remember how long it took to convince her that we forgave her?"

Steve glanced over his shoulder at the closed door to the guest room before turning back to Danny. He whispered, "I'm still not sure she believes we've forgiven her. And she sure as hell hasn't forgiven herself."

Danny buried his face in his hands for a minute and then scrubbed his fingers back through his hair. "I know, but what do we do?"

Steve shrugged. "We'll think of something. In the meantime we watch and we wait."

Jenna stumbled out of the guest room a few minutes later, shielding her face from the sunlight.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Danny poured her a mug of coffee.

Jenna groaned and took the coffee, but slumped over the island in the middle of the kitchen and banged her head lightly against the butcher block.

"Did you take some ibuprofen for your head," Danny asked. "Steven, go get her the ibuprofen, please."

"No, no. I took some," came the muffled reply from Jenna speaking face down on the kitchen island.

"Well, give it time. It'll kick in. How's your stomach?" Danny's toast popped up from the toaster at that moment.

"My stomach is not the problem." Jenna sat up. "Just tell the truth. Did I actually ask Steve if I could borrow you last night for… for…"

"To fuck your brains out? Yes. You did." Danny clapped Jenna on the shoulder. "And don't think I'm not flattered, but Steve says it's only OK if he can watch." He was trying to pass it off as a light-hearted joke.

"I'd be OK with that," Jenna said.

"I'm sorry. You'd be OK with that? You'd be OK with having sex with me while Steve watches us?"

"Yeah," Jenna said, her face as bright as a sunset.

Danny turned to Steve to back him up, but Steve shrugged and said, "Sounds like fun."

"You two. This is a joke, right? Ha ha very funny. You got me."

Jenna forced a laugh, but it convinced no one. "Well, I should get going. Get out of your hair."

"I'll drive you to your car," Steve said.

"No, that's OK. I can walk. It's a nice day." Jenna looked around without making eye contact with either Danny or Steve. "Where are my keys?"

"Jenna, I'm not going to let you walk seven miles in this heat. You have a hangover and you're already dehydrated. Come on." Steve grabbed his keys and stared her down with his I will brook no oppositions stare.

Danny was only wearing his boxers and a white undershirt and he couldn't exactly ride along with them and something about the rigid set of Jenna's shoulders told him it would be a bad idea to ask them to wait for him to get dressed.

"Hey, thanks for coming out with me last night, Jenna."

She nodded, still staring at the kitchen island. The fog of depression had settled back around her, but Danny suspected she was also hiding a new hurt. When was he going to learn to think before opening his big mouth?

Steve ushered Jenna out the door and shot Danny a look that implied he was thinking the same thing about Danny's big mouth, but he merely said, "See you in a few."

Danny had trouble settling down and accomplishing anything for the rest of the day. He'd start a task and then drift into another room, unsure what he was doing there, only to start another task he wasn't going to finish.

Steve turned on ESPN and settled down to watch golf and Danny rolled his eyes and said, "There is not enough beer in the world to make golf interesting."

Steve shrugged.

"Oh, are you not talking to me?" Danny dropped down onto the sofa next to Steve.

"I'm not not talking to you," he said between swigs of beer.

"Wait. Does that mean you're talking to me, or not?" Danny snatched Steve's beer from him and took a sip.

Steve held out his hand for Danny to return his beer and said, "What do you want to talk about, Danny?"

"Look, if you're mad at me about something we need to talk about it." Danny searched Steve's passive expression for some clue as to what was going on. He found none.

"I'm not mad."

"Then what are you? What is this?" Danny flapped his hands at Steve's unreadable expression.

"What is what?" Steve didn't take his eyes from the TV.

"This? Your mood? And yeah, we need to talk about Jenna."

"OK. Fine." Steve finished his beer and set the bottle down on the coffee table with a crack. "I'm not mad. I'm a little disappointed."

"In me?" Danny quelled the need to argue and sat back to listen.

"Yeah. You got Jenna to come out of her shell a teeny bit and then you hurt her feelings and she's crawled way back in there now."

"I know. I know. I was just so surprised." Danny shook his head. "Were you seriously considering her proposition?" He looked at Steve out of the corner of his eye.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we'd need to talk about it. You and me and then the three of us. We'd need to set ground rules. Make sure we're all comfortable and willing."

"I don't know," Danny said. "I thought we were exclusive—you and I."

"We are, but this would be something we'd do together with someone else. Anyway, it's something I've always wanted to try, but if you're not comfortable with it then I'll never bring it up again." Steve meant what he was saying. Danny knew him well enough to know that.

"Just let me think about it. OK?" It was a lot to wrap his head around.

Steve nodded. "It wouldn't mean that we're going to be three people in a relationship. It won't change what you and I have together, Danny. We'll make sure she knows that ahead of time." Steve went into the kitchen and yelled back, "Want a beer?"

"Yes, please," Danny replied.

He was halfway through it, rubbing his fingers through the beads of condensation on the brown bottle when he made up his mind. He was open to this, but he had more questions.

"What if one of us falls in love? Her with one of us or…"

"One of us with her?" Steve said. "Do you fall in love with everyone you have sex with?"

"No. Not everyone." Just you and Rachel, Danny thought, but didn't say. And if he was being honest with himself he'd fallen in love with both of them before the sex. He wasn't in love with Jenna. He cared a great deal about her, but was not in love. "Do you think you could fall in love with her?"

"I can't be sure, but I don't think so. I love her, but she's a friend."

Danny sighed in relief. "I think that's what worried me the most about this. That you'd fall in love with her and leave me."

"Danny, no. I promise you that is not going to happen." Steve turned and grabbed Danny's face in both his hands and kissed him deeply.

Leaning his forehead against Steve's he said, "So how do we proceed?"

"We invite her over and have a very frank talk about it. If she's interested and thinks she can handle it emotionally then we'll show her a good time."

"Sexual healing?" Danny smirked.

"I love that song!"

"Of course you do, Steven." Danny rolled his eyes.

**

Jenna had agreed to come for dinner, but she felt edgy, didn’t know what to do with her hands, and picked at the label on her beer bottle while she sat in one of the Adirondack chairs and stared at the ocean. She wasn’t sure what to expect, whether they were all going to pretend she hadn’t proposed a threesome to her boss and his boyfriend, who was also her co-worker, or if they were, well, interested. Either way she wasn’t sure how she’d swallow her food without choking.

Steve grilled shrimp and steak, while Danny made a big salad. They ate around the table on the deck. Danny chattered about nothing in particular and both Steve and Jenna nodded at him, but were largely silent. She picked at her food and sat at the edge of her chair, ready to run off in embarrassment.

"Jenna," Steve said, interrupting Danny's endless flow of words, "we need to talk about what was left unsaid last time."

"Oh God." Jenna buried her face in her hands. "I am so sorry. I know it was inappropriate. I am so mortified. Could we just pretend it never happened?"

"No, it's cool. Danny and I don't want to pretend it never happened. We're open to it. If you're still interested? But we need to talk about it. Set some ground rules."

Jenna nodded, but said nothing. Her ears were buzzing. Ground rules? That meant... Oh my.

"Are you still interested?" Danny asked her.

"What exactly are you… interested in what?" she blurted out.

"Well, that would be up to you. But we're offering you the chance to have sex with one, or both of us." Steve was so matter of fact that it took Jenna’'s breath away.

She let out a nervous giggle. It had to be a joke. They couldn’t possibly be serious. She was too plain, too geeky for them to want her. She knew that neither of them could be so cruel as to be trying to get her back for what happened with Wo Fat, which left her with the uncomfortable notion that they were telling the truth. But she couldn’t stop herself from saying, "This is a joke to get me back, right?"

"No, it's not." Danny reached across the table and took her hand and caressed it gently.

"Why would you want me? Because you feel sorry for me? No thanks. I don't need a pity fuck." Jenna stood up and her napkin fell to the ground, but Danny kept hold of her hand, tugged her sit back down, and she let him. Steve put her napkin back on her lap.

"Steve and I are both attracted to you, Jenna. We're both curious about having a threesome. We think sex with people who care about you could also be really good for you. We know you're not ready to get into another serious relationship anytime soon and we're not offering that. We're just offering sex with people who care about you, and whom you also care about in return."

"So, we'd fuck and then pretend it never happened?" Jenna knew she sounded bitter, but honestly she couldn’t accept that they wanted her.

"No." Steve looked over at Danny who still had Jenna's hand. "Of course not. We don't know what will happen after. It’ll depend on how we all feel about the sex and what we all want moving forwards, but think about it. Have you ever known Danny to do anything without his heart being in it? I don't think he brushes his teeth without caring deeply about what he is doing."

Jenna bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment, letting her mouth catch up with her brain, before saying, "And I get to choose? What I want to happen?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "Our only rule there is that we both have to be in the room. If you only want one of us, well, the other gets to watch."

Jenna said quietly, "I'm OK with that."

"Seriously?" Steve said, exchanging hopeful glances with Danny, which made Jenna’s stomach execute a forward roll.

"Yeah." Jenna nodded. "I understand that you two are in a committed relationship and what you're offering me is just sex."

"I wouldn't say it's just sex," Danny said. "It's more like friendship with sex."

"And we can stop anytime you're uncomfortable. You'll be totally in control." Steve reached across and took Danny and Jenna's hands in his.

Jenna looked from one to the other and said, "When?"

"You get to pick that too."

She knew what she wanted. She swallowed hard. "Now."

Danny and Steve exchanged amused looks. Steve smiled at her and nodded. "OK, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Let's clear the dishes and I'll think about it." Jenna picked up her plate, but her hand was shaking so hard the silverware clattered on the plate.

"Let me clear." Danny took her plate and went inside.

Jenna spent several moments staring at the black expanse of ocean and wondering if she could really do what she wanted to. When she turned back to them, Danny had reappeared. She approached them with a nervous smile and said, "Let's go inside."

Jenna paced back and forth at the foot of their bed, shooting nervous glances at both Steve and Danny.

"OK, this might sound weird, but could you kiss?"

"Each other?" Danny said.

Jenna nodded and Steve pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him deeply, thoroughly, and as if they were alone. But Danny seemed well aware that they were being watched. He turned to see Jenna's expression. She'd stopped wringing her hands and let them drop to her sides. She told herself that she could do this, if only she weren’t so nervous.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"Oh God. I am not sure I can do this." Jenna started to pace again.

Danny moved forwards and stilled her pacing, and put his arms around her and held her. Nothing more. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Remember you're in control here."

Jenna nodded against his shoulder. He felt so solid, so dependable, so warm.

To lighten the mood, Steve bowed gallantly and said, "We await your pleasure, madame."

Jenna giggled and cast her eyes down and said, "I want to watch. You."

"Us? Together?" Danny said, making sure he understood her, but Steve was already taking off his clothes and giving Danny come-hither looks. It was almost funny how little encouragement he seemed to need.

"What about you?" Danny said to Jenna while Steve, who was in only his boxers, started unbuttoning Danny's shirt.

"Don't worry about me. We'll get to me later." She pulled a chair from the corner of the room over, sat down, and chewed on her thumbnail, but her eyes followed Steve's fingers as they parted Danny's shirt and exposed his chest. She imagined rubbing her face all over it and felt heat creep up the back of her neck and across her cheeks.

Steve neatly removed all of Danny's clothing and sat him down on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him so that Jenna could clearly see everything from where she sat. She was afraid to blink; afraid she would miss something. They were so beautiful, each of them, but together they were sublime. Steve sat on his knees and kissed his way up Danny's thighs. Danny was already mostly aroused, but he twitched and breathed out heavily as Steve edged closer to his cock. Jenna watched Steve's mouth, rather than Danny's cock. It felt impolite, somehow, to stare at it—in part because she couldn't look at it without imagining it sliding inside of her. Her underpants were quickly growing wet and she crossed her legs against the delicious ache between her thighs.

Steve drew away from Danny for a moment and turned to Jenna with a look that was pure heat and said, "Do you want to see his cock in my mouth?"

Her mouth went dry and she nodded, leaning forward a bit to see better when Steve licked his lips and took Danny's erection into his mouth and slid as much of it as he could inside. Danny threw his head back and groaned softly. Jenna fought the urge to slip her hand into her pants and find relief. She wasn't sure she could do that in front of an audience.

Steve kept his fist snuggly around the base of Danny's cock and bobbed his head up and down the top half, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Her nipples pebbled against the cups of her bra. She could almost feel what it would be like for Steve to suck them into his clever mouth. He turned his head slightly and his gaze bore into Jenna while he sucked Danny's cock deep into his mouth with a look that could strip paint from a wall. Her breath caught in her throat.

He let Danny's dick slip out of his slick lips with a pop and offered it to her. "Want to taste?"

Danny turned to her with a pleading look and at that moment she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to feel the soft skin of Danny's cock against her lips and tongue. She'd meant to watch for a while longer, maybe she'd meant just watch, but she couldn't say no at that moment. She didn't want to.

Steve pulled her into his arms and settled her against his back, so that he was kneeling behind her and she was kneeling in front of Danny.

"Go on," Steve whispered in her ear, his breath hot on the shell of her ear. "Taste him."

Jenna leaned forwards and inhaled Danny's scent—musk mixed with a green sort of scent. She glanced up at Danny who was watching her through half-closed eyes. He nodded to encourage her and grasped the base of his cock in his hand and offered it to her. It had been a while since she'd done this, but she parted her lips and brushed them against the head of Danny's cock. His skin was like hot silk and she swallowed him down, but her mouth was on the small side and he was on the large side. Her lips stretched around him, but she could only take his head into her mouth. She sucked gently and swirled her tongue around the red-purple tip. Steve threaded his hands through her hair and encouraged her.

"That's it. Doesn't he taste good?" Steve ran his hands lightly down her sides and along her hips, then slowly under her shirt and across her stomach. She moaned with her mouth full of cock, which made Danny groan and thrust into her mouth. He fisted the base of his cock while Jenna sucked the head and Danny's breathing grew increasingly ragged.

"He's getting close," Steve said in the same low voice. "If you're a good girl and suck him all clean I'll fuck you into the mattress. Would you like that?" His hands brushed over her nipples and she leaned into his touch.

She moaned yes, yes she wanted that. She wanted him. She wanted both of them. She felt the last vestiges of her shyness fall away. Anything. She'd do anything they wanted. Anything they told her to, so long as they kept touching her and letting her touch them.

Danny's moans started to crescendo and he grabbed the back of Jenna's head and thrust into her mouth more deeply, stretching her mouth and jaw, and exploded against her tongue. She continued to suck as hard as she could and swallowed down the salty-bitter come until Danny released her and slumped back on the bed.

Steve pulled her shirt over her head and dropped hot kisses on her neck and shoulders, murmuring how good she was and how much he was going to enjoy fucking her. He slid his hands inside her bra and pinched her nipples. Danny leaned up on his elbows to watch, his eyes drifting between Steve's hands and Jenna's face.

"Do you like that?" Danny asked her. "Does it feel good?"

"Mmmmmmmm, yes."

"Let me hear you," Danny said. He sat up and reached around her to unclasp her black lace bra, which he slid off her and tossed aside.

Jenna let out a quiet moan.

"That's it, babe. I want to hear you." Danny pulled her face up and kissed her, a delving, searching kiss. He sucked her tongue and Steve unzipped her pants. In moments they had her on the bed in just her lace boy shorts. They took turns kissing her mouth, sucking her nipples, and letting their hands wander over her naked flesh. She felt she was being touched everywhere at once and it was heady feeling. They fell into a tangle of tongues, all three of them and it was unclear who was kissing whom, but it felt so good no one seemed to care.

Danny broke the kiss and said, "I'm still hard. I can go again."

"Danny, you're going to stretch her open," Steve complained.

"So?"

"So she hadn't done this in a while and I wanted to fuck her first."

"She's a small person. She'll still be tight when I'm done."

"But I wanted—"

"Guys?"

"What?" they both said to her, leaning over her.

"You're killing the mood. Someone fuck me already." Then she blushed when she realized what she'd said. She covered her face with her hands.

Danny pried her hands away and exchanged a look with Steve, which she found unreadable.

Steve nodded, his hands still rolling Jenna's nipple gently between his fingers.

"Danny can usually go twice in a row. So I'm going to let him go first. Is that OK? Can I watch him fuck you?" Steve kissed her neck and jaw.

Jenna looked into his eyes and nodded. "I want you both."

Steve slid his hand down and cupped the wet heat of her sex. "I can tell," he said. He rubbed himself against her hip so she could feel how hard he was. "He'll go first and then I'll go, if you want."

Jenna nodded and slipped her boy shorts off.

Danny grabbed a condom and rolled it on before nudging his way between Jenna's thighs. He slipped a finger into her wet heat and bit his lip. "You're so wet for me, babe."

She nodded and moaned. "I want you in me. Now." She raised her hips slightly and pushed against his fingers.

Danny removed his fingers and positioned his cock at her opening and clearly intended to push in slowly, but Jenna grabbed his ass and pulled him in deep and fast. Danny groaned and stilled above her; he took a deep breath and let it out slow, then opened his bright blue eyes and smiled down at her. Jenna felt herself smile back, in part because he felt so good inside her, filling her up, stretching her open. He started to move and she met him thrust for thrust until they were slamming against each other, moaning, breathing ragged. Steve's hands and mouth travelled over both of them and he told them how hot they were, how fucking turned on he was, and what he was going to do when it was his turn. His voice washed over Jenna like waves in the ocean, rhythmically crashing against her. Pleasure welled up in her and spilled over, pulsing through her body, both gentle and fiery at the same time.

As Jenna's senses returned, she realized that Steve was rifling in the bedside table. He pulled out something that she could not identify.

"What is that?" Jenna asked, feeling slightly self-conscious that she was distracted while Danny was still plunging in and out of her.

"This?" Steve held up the red object and began to cover it in lubricant. "Is a butt plug. It's for Danny. It'll speed him up. Unless you want to try it?"

"Um, no. I'm good." Jenna had never, well…

"Steven, will you just let me enjoy my turn?" Danny said between gritted teeth.

"You're on your second turn, Danny."

"Fine." Danny paused thrusting when he was sheathed all the way inside of Jenna and let Steve insert the plug. It looked too big to Jenna's eyes, but from the way Danny's eyes almost rolled back in his head, she figured it must feel good to him.

Steve slapped Danny on the ass and said, "Get on with it."

Danny snapped his hips in and out and moaned, "Shit. I'm not going to last, you bastard."

Steve planted a sloppy kiss on Danny, and Danny's thrusting became erratic; he groaned into Steve's mouth. Jenna could feel him pulsing inside her. He collapsed on top of her and after a moment lifted up his head and kissed her. The kiss was sweet—a satisfied thank you. He rolled off of her and before she'd been able to take so much as a breath Steve was between her legs and pushing into her.

"How did you do that?" She laughed.

"He's a ninja," Danny said breathlessly.

Steve paused half way in and said, "Oh, did you want a break?"

"No," she said, but couldn’t stop laughing.

"Could you please try to take this a little seriously?" Steve pouted and this was not at all what she'd ever fantasized about with Steve.

"Sorry." She bit her lower lip and Steve went back to fucking her. She didn't expect to come again so she was surprised when pleasure started to pool in her groin and threatened to spill over. She met Steve thrust for thrust, trying to push herself to the edge.

"So. Fucking. Good," Steve said with each trust.

"See, I left her plenty tight for you." Danny leaned up on his elbow and trailed a finger down Jenna's cheek. "Come on, babe. I can tell you're close. Come for me."

That did it. That sent her past the point of no return and she wasn't sure, but she might have screamed.

"Oh, yeah." Steve continued to snap his hips forward for several more minutes, during which Jenna was a jellyfish, a blob, a boneless mass of bliss.

After he'd stripped off his condom, Steve nudged Jenna into the middle of the bed so that she was sandwiched between them.

She started laughing again, joy welling up from somewhere deep within her, some source she'd thought was lost and was glad to find wasn't.

Steve and Danny exchanged looks, but didn't say anything until Jenna's laughter died out.

"Better?" Danny asked her.

"Oh, yes. Much. Thanks."

"Wait, we're not done, are we?" Steve demanded.

"Greedy," Danny said.

"We don't have to be." Jenna saw Steve's confusion and added, "Done."

He grinned and went in for a kiss.


End file.
